Episode 3 - Calling all Pokemon! Transcript
Narrator: Deep... in the day time in the grass fields, four more hamsters are known as Maxwell, Panda, Sandy and Cappy and met up with Pashmina and Penelope by telling them to welcome all of our heroes' Pokemon to this place. Maxwell: Hmmm. I bet if I found out what's going on here. I can look through this book about Pokemon coming in here to our world. (He looks through the book about Pokemon) Panda: Pokemon huh? Never met em. So that's where we ham-hams are about to meet. Sandy: Hey I bet if I can show them my ribbon. They'll want to come play at our clubhouse! (Twirls her gymnastic ribbon) Cappy: Enough species. Who are the Pokemon we seek of? Pashmina: You'll see. The Pokemon are with Hamtaro and they're coming to our new clubhouse we made together. Penelope: Ookyoo! Pashmina: Even if I call em little kids they think they're human who are children. Pretty funny huh? Maxwell: I guess so. Pokemon are also creatures just like us Ham-hams. I think we also wanted to welcome to our world. Panda: Yeah. I wanted to show how a good carpenter I am today. Sandy: I can even show the Pokemon what a good dancer and a good twirler of ribbons today too. Cappy: I want to show them the collection of hats today too. Pashmina: So what are we waiting for? Let's go meet them in our grass fields! Penelope: Ookyoo! (Cut to the theme song of Pokemon and Hamtaro) (Pokemon and Hamtaro Theme Song Begins in Stop-Motion of a video game from Poke-Park) It's always hard when your journey begins! Hard to find your way hard to make new friends! But there's nothing you can't do 'Cause you got the power inside of you! It's not always Haaaaamtaaaarooooo but your heart always knows whats right! It's not about win or lose it's a path you choose! Let the journey begin...!!! POKEMON!!!!! Title: "POKEMON AND HAMTARO" (The unova regionent pokedex zooms in on screen as we cut to the episode title which is Episode 3) Hamtaro: (Off screen) "Calling all Pokemon!" (We cut to Laura's house home of the harunas as Marian calls her daughter Laura down to breakfast) Marian: Laura! Breakfast is ready! Laura: Okay Mom! Forrest: (Yawns) Laura: What's with all the yawning about while having breakfast in the morning, Dad? Forrest: You know... I was having a cup of coffee while drinking one sip of it. Marian: Well it's almost time for school. So Laura make sure you get yourself ready to go to your second day at school. And don't forget to check the test you graded. Laura: Okay. (She went up to her bedroom and gets herself ready for her second day of school. Hamtaro told all the small Pokemon the Ham-hams they have met) Hamtaro: (Scratches his head while saying "Kushi Kushi" 2 times) I sure wish Laura would hurry up and go to school today. But... In order to have fun in our new clubhouse, Pokemon. They are so many of us Ham-hams you've just met. Pikachu: Pika-chu! Snivy: Sni-vy! Tepig: (Squeals) Te-pig! Oshawott: Osha-wott! Pansage: Pan-sage. Scraggy: Scraggy scrag! Emolga: Emol! Axew: Axew ew! Dwebble: Dweb-ble! Hamtaro: Well they are seven of us you've just met. Me, Oxnard and Boss. Those were your first friends. Then there's Pashmina and of course Penelope, Howdy and Dexter. Of course you didn't even see Snoozer around our clubhouse sleeping inside his sock. Corphish: Cor cor cor cor! Cor cor cor corphish! Treecko: Treecko treecko treecko treecko treecko. Torchic: Tor tor tor tor torchic. Mudkip: Mudkip Mud. Mudkip Mudkip. Skitty: Meow meow! Lotad: Lotad tad tad tad tad lotad! Munchlax: Munchlax! Swinub: Swinub! Bonsly: Bonsly! Hamtaro: Yeah I thought so too. Laura: Good morning! (Hamtaro and all the small Pokemon saw Laura passing by them) Okay. I'm going Hamtaro. You and your Pokemon have fun. Hamtaro: Ha finally. (Laura went out the door and out of her bedroom) Laura: Bye! Hamtaro: Now we can go to our clubhouse! Pikachu: Pikaaaaaaah! Togepi: Toge toge. Togepi! Squirtle: Squirtle squirtle! Bulbasaur: Bulba Bulba Bulbasaur. Charmander: Char char! Poliwag: Poil! Goldeen: Goldeen goldeen! Geodude: Geodude! Psyduck: Psyduck! Vulpix: Vullll! Venonet: Venonet! Horsea: Sea! Sea! Hor! (All the small Pokemon went out the house out of her bedroom while Hamtaro runs behind the bed by going through the shortcut toward the top of the roof. As they got outside they bumped into two Ham-hams - Oxnard and Boss) Oxnard: Whoa. Careful! Boss: Better watch where you going guys. Hamtaro: Hey Boss, Hey Oxnard. Boss: Hey Hamtaro. Oxnard: Good morning, Pokemon. Hey Hamtaro. So are we ready to go to our clubhouse that we've just redecorated with the Pokemon that just made? Hamtaro: Sure. The Pokemon couldn't wait to go to the new Pokemon and Ham-ham Clubhouse. Pikachu: Pika pika! Piplup: Piplup! Chimchar: Chimchar! Turtwig: Turtwig! Buneary: Buneary! Pachirisu: Chi-pa-aaaaah! Buizel: Bui! Bui bui bui bui bui bui bui! Croakgunk: Croooooooooooak! Bonsly: Bon-sly! Happiny: Happiny! Boss: What did they say? Hamtaro: Pokemon said that all of us could look out for each other and watch out for Team Rocket and their evil plans to capture them once and for all. Chikorita: Chika-ri! Totodile: Tototototodile! Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil quil quil quil! Marill: Marill mari! Togepi: To-ge-pi! Oxnard: I can't understand what they said also. Hamtaro: They also said. We should meet up with the Ham-hams we know. Pikachu: Pika! Pika-chu! Boss: What do you mean great translating? Axew: Ew ew axew axew axew! Oxnard: He ment after Meowth that we've just mentioned. Hamtaro: Hey guys. Let's go meet the others at the Pokemon and Ham-ham Clubhouse to see who's there. I'm just dying to see all the others came by to welcome all the Pokemon. Piplup: Piplup Pip! Pip Piplup Piplup! (We cut to the grass fields where Boss dug up the tunnel and he, Oxnard, Hamtaro and all the small Pokemon got out of the hole and toward the clubhouse where Pashmina and Penelope are along with Maxwell, Panda, Sandy and Cappy) Pashmina: Hi Pokemon! We're over here! Pikachu: Pika-chu Pika Pika! (Sees four Ham-hams right next to Pashmina and Penelope) Pika? Penelope: Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Charmander: Charmander! Charmander? Pikachu: Pika? Pika-chu? Squirtle: Squirtle squirtle squirtle squirtle. Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur. Pashmina: You mean you don't know who they are? What a kids. They're some friends who wanted to join our new clubhouse. Penelope: Ookyoo! Scraggy: Scraggy! Emolga: Emol emol! Axew: Axew! Snivy: Snivy snivy snivy! Tepig: Te-pig! (squeals) Oshawott: Osha oshawott! Dwebble: Dwebble! Hamtaro: Wow! All of us can never have friends. Isn't that right, Pokemon? Pikachu: Pika-chu! Togepi: Toge toge toge toge! Horsea: Horsea! Venonet: Venonet! Marill: Marill marill mari! Psyduck: Psy! Vulpix: Vul-pix! Goldeen: Goldeen. Maxwell: It's a pleasure to meet each of you, Pokemon. My name's Maxwell and I live in a bookstore. A pleasure. Pashmina: I'll introduce you to these guys too. (She points to the three other Ham-hams) That's Cappy, Panda and Sandy. Panda: Hi there. Sandy: (Twirls her gymnastic ribbon) Like hi! I'm Sandy. (She spins around in a circle) Cappy: Hey Pokemon. Nice to meet you. I'm Cappy. Pikachu: Pika-chu pika! Pika! Pika pika? Lotad: Lotad! Skitty: Meow meow meow meow! Bonsly: Bonsly! Phanpy: (Rushes to catch up with the small Pokemon) Phanpy. Treecko: Treecko! Mudkip: Mudkip mud! Torchic: Torchic! Munchlax: Munchlax! Hamtaro: Come on! The Pokemon can't wait to see that you guys have got to see the clubhouse we just made for all you Ham-hams to see what it looks like! Boss: Inside the clubhouse everybody! Follow me! (All the small Pokemon and the nine Ham-hams went inside the clubhouse where Dexter and Howdy are inside with Snoozer) Hamtaro: And these are Pokemon from Kanto region. And these Pokemon are from Johto. And those Pokemon are from Hoehn. And these Pokemon are from Shinnon. And last but not least all the Pokemon from Unova. Totodile: Toto! Geodude: Geo! Togepi: Togepi! Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! Charmander: Char! Squirtle: Squirtle! Pikachu: Pika! Chikorita: Chi-ka! Psyduck: Psy! Cyndaquil: Cynda! Axew: Axew! Poliwag: Poli! Vulpix: Vul! Venonet: Venonet! Pansage: Pansage! Happiny: Happiny! Buizel: Bui bui! Buneary: Bun-eary! Corphish: Corphish cor! Snivy: Snivy! Tepig: Pig! Tepig! Oshawott: Osha Osha Oshawott! Piplup: Piplup! Chimchar: Chimchar! Turtwig: Turtwig! Pachirisu: Pa chi paaaah! Croakgunk: Croooooooooak! Scraggy: Scraggy scraggy scraggy! Dexter: Always saying their names while they translate from their mouths. Pikachu: Pika pika? Dexter: Hey uh... I was just saying that we should take turns cleaning the clubhouse. Cause Pokemon and Hamsters love to keep our houses tidy! All the Ham-hams: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (Everyone agrees) Hamtaro: Well now that we've named everybody... Pikachu: (Walks over to Snoozer on the table sleeping) Pika? Pika pika pika-chu! (Points to Snoozer) Piplup: Piplup piplup pip pip piplup! Hamtaro: Oh right. That's Snoozer. He's a sleepy little fellow. He sleeps all the time. Pikachu: Pi Pikachu. Boss: As leader of the ham hams I think the first thing we should do is having a lot of fun I suppose. All the Ham-hams: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Sandy: Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Hamtaro: And after that... Do all of you Pokemon and Ham-hams want to play Ham and go seek with me? Come on! Oxnard: That's sounds good. Penelope: (Jumps with a glee) Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Ookyoo! (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts to school where Dr. Zeggor calls Laura Haruna and Kana Iwata for their test scores) Dr. Zeggor: Next... Laura Haruna and Kana Iwata. Laura and Kana: Yes, Dr. Zeggor. (Dr. Zeggor handed the two test grades to each two girls as their papers got a 100% score on their test) Kana: Wow! A 100% score of this test! Laura: Yes! Another 100%. We're so geniuses! Look! Travis: I still think the class got an "A". But you two... great work. Laura: Gee. Thanks Travis. Kana: Yeah. Thanks a lot. (She and Laura got back to their desks by sitting next to each other) Laura: I'm glad we got our test scores together! Kana: Yeah wait till the other what their scores have gotten too. (Scene cuts back to all the 12 Ham-hams and all the small Pokemon inside the Pokemon and Ham-ham Clubhouse. Panda is building and carpenting the clubhouse desk made of wood with his coconut in his paws by hammering all the nails together) Panda: Pokemon, this is my official clubhouse desk. Maxwell: Oh great. Now I can teach Pokemon of how the stuff works by reading em books. Thanks a lot, Panda. Pikachu: Pika. Pika-chu! Hamtaro: And it'll make a really good place to hide. Axew: Ax-ew ew! Panda: The people think that I am a carpenter who can built stuff around here. So I've figure I've already become a great carpenter. Isn't that right, Pokemon? Piplup: Piplup Piplup Piplup! Pansage: Pan Pansage! Oshawott: Oshawott Osha Osha! Tepig: (Squeals) Pig. Te-pig! Snivy: Vy Sni-vy. (Panda laughs. On the other side of the clubhouse the phone rings as the machine says...) Phone: Ring ring ring! Ring ring ring! Bongo Bongo! Ring ring ring! Ring ring ring! Ring ring ring! Bongo Bongo!... (Pikachu went toward the phone booth and answers it as it says "Voice Only") Pikachu: Pika pika! Pika Pika. Pika-chu! Professor Oak: (Through the phone booth screen) Pikachu! It's Professor Oak! Don't you recognize me? Pikachu: Pika-chu! Pika pika pika pika pika-chu! Professor Oak: (Through the phone booth screen) Hey! Where are the other Pokemon? (Then Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Geodude, Poliwag, Vulpix, Psyduck, Goldeen, Horsea, Venonet, Eevee and Togepi) Ahh there you are. My Pokemon of Kanto region. I just spoke to Ash Ketchum and he told me that you're already meet Hamtaro and the Ham-hams. Is that correct? Pikachu: Pika pika pika pika pika-chu. Charmander: Char. Charmander. Squirtle: Squirtle squirtle. Bulbasaur: Saur Bulba. Bulbasaur. Bulba. Poliwag: Poli! Psyduck: Psy ysy ysy duck. Vulpix: Vul vul vul vul-pix. Togepi: Piiiii Toge toge piiiiii! Goldeen: Goldeen goldeen. Goldeen goldeen. Geodude: Dude. Dude. Dude. Horsea: Horsea. Venonet: Veno-net. Eevee: Eeeeeeveee. Professor Oak: Now that you have the Ham-hams on your side of your adventures, you Pokemon better protect yourselves from Team Rocket or else you'll be brought back to Geovoni the leader and a Boss of the evil Team Members. I could send you more of the Pokemon from the Kanto region thanks to Pidgeotto and Butterfree that Ash caught as the first Pokemon ever caught in the Viritian Forrest then you'll be twice as protected from those evil team members. Pikachu: Pika pika chu! Pika pika! Professor Oak: Don't worry about yourselves. Your trainer can only come to the rescue if he could remember of how to get to the other world which is the Ham-ham world. Pikachu: Pikaaaah! Chu chu chu! Charmander: Charmander. Char-man. Squirtle: Squirt squirt squirtle. Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur. Bulba bulba. Professor Oak: You must be mistaken. (Doorbell rings) Ahh. There's Ash, Misty and Brock now. Coming!!! (Runs off then to all the Pokemon from Kanto) It was very nice talking to you, Pokemon. And good luck. Ohh. And I'll send you Pidgeotto and Butterfree right away. (The phone booth screen turns off when the all the small Pokemon saw Oxnard and Howdy fighting over the toy truck as the other part of the clubhouse) Oxnard and Howdy: (Struggled the toy saman truck) Oxnard: This is my truck and you can't play with it! Get your own toy, Howdy this one is my! Howdy: Quit being selfish let me have a turn! Pikachu: Pika pika! (Used Electrio Ball from a tip from his tail aims and fires it at the saman truck) Pika Pikachu pi!!! (The saman truck has broken from Pikachu's Electrio Ball attack) Oxnard: Pikachu, look what you did you've broke my saman truck! (Cries) Hamtaro: Not this again. (Walks over to Oxnard and Howdy) Come on Oxnard, cheer up. We've got Pokemon on our side now. Which means they make the rules around here. No fighting. No breaking everything. That's all. Dexter: Which just goes to show that... being a wild Pokemon doesn't get you any where. You may have a little respect. Howdy: Looky here!!! (Dexter falls on top of Pikachu as he and all the small Pokemon of Kanto fell down) Pikachu: Piiiiiiiiiiiikaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...! (Is about to use Thunderbolt) Dexter: (Jumps off of Pikachu) SOMEBODY HELP!!! (Starts to run while Howdy begins to chase Dexter as Pikachu used Thunderbolt on Panda's desk he made which is now burnt Charmander and Vulpix used Flamethower at the burnt desk as all the small Pokemon angrily chases Howdy and Dexter. Panda screamed) Panda: You Pokemon! Look what you did to my desk! Hey! Get back here! (He joins the chase) Hamtaro: Hang on a minute, Panda! (Panda chases down Howdy, Dexter and all the small Pokemon all the way upstairs passing by Sandy doing the gymnastic ribbon twirl) Sandy: Yaay! Total Pokemon battle chase! Pashmina: Don't fight you guys! Huh? Dexter: Waah! Howdy: Why I oughta!!! Pashmina: Aaah! (Ducks down but Squirtle, Marill, Piplup, Buizel, Totodile, Oshawott, Mudkip, Poliwag and Goldeen used Hydro Pump on Pashmina wetting her lucky pink scarf and all the small Pokemon continues chasing Dexter and Howdy and Panda continues chasing the small Pokemon) AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! LOOK WHAT YOU POKEMON DID TO MY LUCKY PINK SCARF!!! (She joined the chase too. Then all the small Pokemon of Kanto, Johto, Hoehn, Shinnon and Unova used all the attacks wrecking the clubhouse with Electric, Fire, Water, Grass, Rock, Ground, Ice, Bug, Fighting, Poison, Dragon and Normal type moves. They all jumped over Snoozer but he did not wake up. Hamtaro watched them from down stairs) Hamtaro: Calm down, Pokemon! Let's not fight! (But the Ham-hams and all the small Pokemon didn't slow down) Penelope: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (Then we moved to Boss sniffing the flowers while sitting on the chair dreaming about Bijou) Boss: A flower so soft and lovely, I have never seen, Secretly plucked from Bijou's garden, which is so green. I have never seen a girl in so many years since we've seen each other. (He had a crush on Bijou while sniffing his flowers while saying "Hif hif") Dexter: Daah! Mommy!!! Howdy: Haaaaaaaaaaah!!! Pashmina, Panda, Cappy and Penelope: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Hamtaro: Stop it!!! Come on you guys!!! Come on!!! (Suddenly, Dexter, Howdy, Panda, Cappy, Penelope, Hamtaro and Pashmina ran over Boss knocking him over and out of his chair and crush his flower and Charmander, Vulpix, Cyndaquil, Torchic, Chimchar and Tepig used Flamethrower on Boss and the flower) Boss: Hey! Don't step on my nose! (Then he saw a burnt flower the fire Pokemon burnt) Oh no! My flower! (Meanwhile, Oxnard was still very upset about his broken truck) Oxnard: Pikachu, broke my truck!!! (Maxwell was upset about the broken and burnt desk) Maxwell: They broke the new desk!!! Now how am I suppose to read!!!? How can they do that!!!? This is Outrage!!! (All the small Pokemon continued using their attacks by turning the clubhouse topsy turvey and Munchlax and Sandy swings on the ropes by sliding down saying "Wheeeeeeeee!!!" Pashmina is still mad about her scarf) Pashmina: YOU POKEMON OWE ME A NEW SCARF!!! (Boss watched the Ham-hams and all the small Pokemon running around the clubhouse. He wished he could keep them from fighting. But the Ham-hams and all the small Pokemon did not seem to care about what they broke or whose feelings they hurt) Boss: Um ma ma ma ma ma... ENOUGH!!!!!! STOP THE MADNESS YOU MONSTERS!!!!!! (All the Ham-hams and all the small Pokemon stopped running and using their attacks) Hamtaro: Roger that, Boss. (They all stared at Boss) Boss: I INVITED YOU POKEMON TO PLAY BUT YOU'RE TURNING OUR CLUBHOUSE TOPSY TURVEY BY USING YOU'RE ATTACKS I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! EVERYONE OUT OF MY CLUBHOUSE!!! Hamtaro: Calm down, Boss. There's no reason to get upset. Pikachu: Pika pika? (But Boss turned his face red in anger) Boss: (Angrily) JUST GET OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!! (He kicks out all the small Pokemon and the Ham-hams out of their clubhouse as they flew through the tunnel and landed in a big pile. Boss slammed the clubhouse door behind them) Oxnard: I'm not sure what we did but you Pokemon sure made Boss mad. Hamtaro: Yeah. I guess you Pokemon are a bit too wild. Maxwell: I never read all about the Pokemon being so wild in my life. Dexter: Is this gonna be no more visiting the clubhouse? No more tea and sunflower seeds with Boss? (Hamtaro sighs) Howdy: Uh say... let's get out of here. (All the Ham-hams walked away by going back to their homes except for Hamtaro and all the small Pokemon who are very sad) Hamtaro: Bye guys. (All the small Pokemon sigh sadly by saying their names. Then Team Rocket; Jessie, James and Meowth saw everything inside the Pokemon and Ham-ham Clubhouse as they saw the Pokemon's attack ruined everything) Jessie: Did you see that? James: Those twerps Pokemon wrecked everything inside that clubhouse. Meowth: Imagine what will da Boss would think if Pokemon can use their types of moves. Jessie: I have a brilliant idea of how to catch Pikachu and all the twerps Pokemon. But this time we'll use the cage which is full proof. James: What joy will that do?! Meowth: Let's proceed with Phrase One! (Meanwhile back at Pallet Town which is the Pokemon World Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris and Cilan heard everything about what Professor Oak said about their Pokemon in a different world) Ash: What? All of our Pokemon are now in a different world now? Professor Oak: That's right, Ash. Your Pikachu and the other small Pokemon are in the Hamster's World with lots of real animals and humans and owners as pets. Misty: Sounds like all of my Water Pokemon are here. Brock: It could be real danger. Tracey: Well that's no problem. I've still got Scyther. Maybe it will know how will we ever get to the different world. May: I just hope Torchic and the others will be okay. Max: Yeah. We was wondering where they were hiding and or living into the place like this. Dawn: Oh, Piplup. Where ever you are come back safe to me. Okay? Iris: Axew and Emolga are gone too? No need to worry I've got Dragonite along with me. Cilan: Of course. How can we never see that earlier? All of our Pokemon took the airplane there to see many many Hamsters who are not Pokemon like them. But as a conisuier, wonder where we can find that world where real live creatures are. Ash: Aww Cilan. No need to worry. Pikachu and the other Pokemon are getting along just find as long as they stick together. (Then we cut back to Laura's House which is the Ham-ham World and Hamtaro is just sitting there doing absolutely nothing with no Pokemon on his side) Hamtaro: Thus Ham-hams and Pokemon are in grave danger are having our clubhouse all broken up. (He imagined in this thought cloud of what Dexter said earlier) Dexter: Is this gonna be no more visiting the clubhouse? No more tea and sunflower seeds with Boss? (Then Hamtaro's thought cloud disappeared with a poof) Hamtaro: Ohh. I don't want to lose all of my Pokemon who are friends! Daaaaaaaaah!! What am I gonna do?! (But then we hear some Pokemon who are flapping as Pidgeotto, Noctowl, Swallow, Staraptor and Unfezant fly through the window) Heke? Pidgeotto: Pidgeooaaaaaaah! Noctowl: Fowwwwwwwwwl! Swallow: Swallow! Staraptor: Star-rap-tor! Unfezant: Un-fezant! Hamtaro: Hey!! Wow!! Flying Type Pokemon!!! Maybe they can help me figure out what to do. Pidgeotto: Pidgeoaaaaaaaaah!! Noctowl: Fowwwwwwwwl! Fowl! Fowwwl! Fowwwl! Swallow: Swallow swallow swallow swallow swallow! Staraptor: Staraptor! Star star star star-ap-tor! Unfezant: Unfezant! Hamtaro: Really? You want me to tell all the other Pokemon of how we feel about each other. I don't see how that will help me. But Laura is excited to see you flying types so it must be good news! Pidgeotto: Pidgeoaaaaaaaaaaah!! Hamtaro: Maybe I'll show the flying types to all the small Pokemon then we can be friends and make Team Rocket to fail by capturing all the Pokemon. (He was happy for the flying type Pokemon then he got on his hamster wheel inside the cage) That's a great way to make things better!!! Pidgeotto: Pidge-otto. Noctowl: Fowwwwwl fowwwwl! Swallow: Swallow swallow! Staraptor: Star-ap-tor. Unfezant: Un-fezant unfezant. Hamtaro: Okay. Birds. But don't forget to join the other Pokemon. (Then he got an idea to join the other Pokemon) Meanwhile I've got things to take care of. (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to Boss inside the Pokemon and Ham-ham Clubhouse all by himself. He crossed his arms over his chest and felt very grumpy) Boss: (Sighs) Those Pokemon are all getting my nerves now. Using all there attacks powers are not very smart by wrecking my old clubhouse. I like it better by myself who needs Pokemon anyway? I DO!!! (He stood up and paced back and forth) I can't help worrying about Hamtaro and the Pokemon. But the Ham-hams can't figure out what to do on their own. How are they going to make it up on their own? Nope forget it. It's not my problem anymore. (Suddenly, he heard somebody snoring. He was not alone after all. Snoozer was asleep upstairs. The little hamster snored very loudly. Then Snoozer started to sing in his sleep) Snoozer: Can't above all. All Pokemon must control their powers. (Snores) Boss: Snoozer's right. I have to get the Pokemon to come back. (He scampered through the tunnel and climbed out of the hole under the big tree) How will I ever find them? (He looked up at the big tree above him) That's how! (Then he climbed the tall tree. He scurried onto one of the highest branches and carefully climbed to the tip of the long limb and saw all the small Pokemon who are trapped in a cage by Team Rocket hanging toward the branch) Whoa! Pokemon! Who done this to you!? Pikachu: Pika pika pika! Charmander: Charmander Char! Squirtle: Squirtle squirtle! Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur Bulba! Totodile: Totodile! Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil! Chikorita: Chika-ri! Marill: Marill Marill! Marill! Marill! Venonet: Venonet! Geodude: Geodude! Vulpix: Vul!! Psyduck: Psy! Torchic: Torchic! Mudkip: Mudkip mud! Treecko: Treecko treecko! Corphish: Corphish corphish! Skitty: Meow meow meow! Munchlax: Munch munch munch munchlax! Lotad: Lotad lotad lotad! Goldeen: Goldeen! Poliwag: Poliwag! Horsea: Horrrrrseeea! Togepi: Toge toge! Boss: I can't understand a word you're saying! (Then Meowth came up on top of the branch and to Boss) Meowth: But I can! They said we were trapped in a cage by me and the other members of Team Rocket. Boss: You... can understand what the Pokemon are saying too!? Meowth: That's right you little rodent and you'll be joining with the rest of the Pokemon too. Boss: Oh no... (Then we cut to Hamtaro running to the park the rest of the Ham-hams are already there) Hamtaro: Well it looks as if we're all thinking the same thing. Let's go and set things right this time. Dexter: Yeah. But... How do we do that? Hamtaro: First of all, I'll talk to the Pokemon and apologize. Howdy: I don't know if it's going to be that easy. What if Boss was serious about kicking us out of the clubhouse? Pashmina: I hope not! (Penelope and Cappy sighs and lowered their heads) Hamtaro: Pokemon can seriously used their attacks and Boss could be very bossy but there's nothing to be afraid of. Boss is our friend. I'm sure he likes us as much as we like him! (He ran toward the big tree) Come on! Boss: (Off screen) Somebody! Help! (A voiced shouted) Hamtaro: That sounded like Boss! Boss: (Off screen) Help! Pashmina: (Peered up) Look! He's up there! Oxnard: Oh no! Boss is with the Pokemon trapped in a cage! (All the small Pokemon call out for help while shouting out their names while inside the cage with Boss) Boss: Help us! Maxwell: I wonder who trapped all the Pokemon in a cage. Jessie: (Laughs evily off screen) James: (Off screen) So we meet again. Hamtaro: I know that voice. It's... (Jessie and James jumped in front of the 11 Ham-hams) Jessie: You're Pokemon are trapped in the cage that you said. James: You may feels the answers as we feel the need! (The Team Rocket model of Unova begins with a dangerous Team Rocket music) Jessie: Bringing the white light of evil into the future! James: Bringing the black portal which is unknown main universe! Meowth: And calling are names and the night of iturnity! Jessie: (Does her pose) The firey destroyer! I'm Jessie! James: (Does his pose) And... with thunderest emotions! I'm James! Meowth: (Does his Fury Swipes pose) Wisest of the wise! I am Meowth! Jessie, James and Meowth: Now gather... under the hands in the name of Team Rocket!!! (They're standing in front of the letter "R" as their model from Unova ends) Hamtaro: No. Not you guys again. Maxwell, Panda, Sandy and Cappy: Team Rocket??? Cappy: Who are they? Pashmina: They're bad humans who steal all of us Ham-hams and Pokemon together. Penelope: Ookyoo! Oxnard: Now they're starting to get on our nerves capturing all the Pokemon. James: Save all the cit-chat for later rodent! Jessie: That special kind of Hamsters is just what we need for our Boss along with the Pokemon we've caught. Hamtaro: What? Are we really all that special? Meowth: You're translating of Pokemon are impressed even needed. I can barely read your thoughts about you Ham-hams and I am a way better translater to all the Pokemon than you since the day we met. But now you control your Pokemon by calling their attacks while the outside world is really raining. Your Pokemon are... (Jessie punches him in his head as he falls down) Jessie: Stop it! You'll give yourself away to the other secrets just like one of the twerps! James: Yeah you and your annoying team of Pokemon. Meowth: Ow. Jessie: Make things easy and come with us to the Boss. Hamtaro: Hmph. Forget it. James: Then you'll leave us no choice! Jessie: Pokemon battle! Woobat, Frillish! Assidents! (She and James throw two of their Poke-balls) James: Yamask, Amoonguss! Go get them! Woobat: Woo-bat! Yamask: Ya-mask! Frillish: Frillish! Amoonguss: Amoon-guss! Hamtaro: Hey! We don't even have our Pokemon on our side to battle with! Except maybe... (Whistles as Pidgeotto, Noctowl, Swallow, Staraptor and Unfezant came flying down to Hamtaro and the 10 Ham-hams) Pidgeotto: Pidgeoaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Noctowl: Fowwwwwwwwwwwwl!!! Swallow: Swallow! Staraptor: Star-ap-tor!!! Unfezant: Un-fezant!!! Hamtaro: All of you flying Pokemon I want you to battle all of Team Rocket's Pokemon while I go save Boss and the Pokemon! (Pidgeotto, Noctowl, Swallow, Staraptor and Unfezant agrees as they say their names as they battle Team Rocket's Pokemon and Hamtaro quickly climbed up the side of the tree trunk) All the Ham-hams: Careful Hamtaro!!! Dexter: Wait! I have an idea! (He led the rest of the Ham-hams into the bushes) Hamtaro: I'm on my way, Pokemon! Pikachu: (Happily) Pika pi!!! (Hamtaro carefully crawled onto the end of the bushes. He reaches out to Boss and all the small Pokemon by unlocking the lock) Boss: Hamtaro! Hamtaro: Here Boss! Hurry! The Lock! Grab on to the lock hurry! Boss: I'll try! I'll try Hamtaro! (He reaches to the lock to unlock the cage but Jessie called out) Jessie: Oh please! Woobat use Air Slash on the branches! Woobat: Woo!! Wooooooooo!!! Bat Bat Bat Bat Bat!!! (Used Air Slash on the branches as it breaks and Hamtaro and Boss and all the small Pokemon screamed and falls off the tallest tree. It was a long way down. They were going to hit the ground. Dexter and the other Ham-hams moved underneath them. They had made a giant net out of leaves and grass. They tried to get the net right under Hamtaro, Boss and all the small Pokemon. But Hamtaro, Boss and all the small Pokemon kept falling. And they didn't hit the ground. They landed in the net and then bounced gently) Hamtaro and Boss: We're saved! (All the small Pokemon bounced happily as the lock from the cage unlocks as the Pokemon got out) All the Ham-hams: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Jessie: (Growls) Wise little rodents!! James: How dare they saved all the Pokemon!? Meowth: Alright! Now we're mad!! Cappy: Now you're gonna get it, Team Rocket! 'Cause we've got our Pokemon back on our side! Hamtaro: Now Pokemon! Attack!! Pikachu: PIKKAAAAAAAAAACHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHU!!! (Used Thunderbolt) Pidgeotto, Noctowl, Swallow, Staraptor and Unfezant: La la la la la la la la la la la!!! (Used Gust) Charmander, Tepig, Chimchar, Torchic, Cyndaquil, Vulpix: (Used Flamethrower) Squirtle, Oshawott, Piplup, Buizel, Mudkip, Totodile, Marill, Poliwag, Psyduck and Goldeen: (Used Hydro Pump) Bulbasaur, Chikoritra, Treecko and Turtwig: (Used Solarbeam) Snivy: Snnnnnnniiiiiiiiiiiiivvvvvvvvy!!! (Used Leaf Storm) Emolga and Pachirisu: (Used Discharge) Togepi and Munchlax: (Used Metronome) Skitty and Buneary: (Used Ice Beam) Happiny: Happpppppiny!!! (Used Secret Power) Croakgunk: Croooooooooooooakgunnnnnnnnnk!!! (Used Poison Sting) (All the attacks come together as it hits Woobat, Yamask, Frillish and Amoonguss making them faded) Jessie: Whaaaaaaah!? James: Pokemon being saved by the Hamsters!? Jessie: That really bugs me! Meowth: Now watch a real Pokemon in action. (Is about to use his scratch attack but Charmander used Flamethrower on Meowth. Squirtle used Water Gun on Meowth, Bulbasaur used Razor Leaf on Meowth and Pikachu used Thunderbolt on Meowth as well) Meooooooooooooooooooooowth!!! (Falls down and moans) laaaaah... Jessie: It's time Team Rocket blasted off! (She, James and a faded Meowth and so did their Pokemon runs off) James: You may have won this round but we'll be back! Boss: Yeah you better run Team Rocket! And don't come back! We'll be glad to beat you anytime! Pashmina: Come back anytime! We'll be glad to beat you! Hamtaro: We did it. We did it!! We won't our first Pokemon match fair and square! All the 12 Ham-hams: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Hamtaro: That's what happens when we all work together. We even saved the Pokemon from the evil Team Rocket. Boss: Thanks Hamtaro. Thanks Ham-hams! Oh! Ohh! (All the small Pokemon shouted out their names in a cheer) Hamtaro: And now that we've got the flying type Pokemon on our side we be having even more fun! Pikachu: Pika-chu? Squirtle: Squirtle squirtle! Charmander: Char charmander. Bulbasaur: Bulba. Bulbasaur. Poliwag: Poli! Vulpix: Vul-pix. Psyduck: Psy-duck! Horsea: Hor-sea! He-he! Goldeen: Goldeen! Geodude: Geo! Togepi: Toge toge toge piiiiiiiii! Axew: Ax-ew! Maxwell: It's what you try to do your best to survive this journey. Boss: And I think you deserve the special award for yourselves!! Penelope: (Jumps for joy) Ookyoooooooooooo!!! All the 12 Ham-hams: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! (All the small Pokemon and flying type Pokemon jumped for joy along with the Ham-hams then Hamtaro suggested something about what happened) Hamtaro: Hold up! (They all stopped cheering) Pokemon, listen. About this morning, We've got something to say to you. All the 12 Ham-hams: ............ Pikachu: Pika-chu pika. Pika. Pika pika. Treecko: Treecko! Torchic: Torchic tor. Mudkip: Mud mud mudkip! Corphish: Cor cor corphish! Skitty: Meow meow! Lotad: Tad tad Lotad! Munchlax: Munchlax! Bonsly: Bonsly! Boss: They said... Don't get all serious on them. Let's go back to the clubhouse and have ourselves some fun! Hamtaro: But, Boss... Boss: I really miss you guys. And anyway you guys need me around and your Pokemon too it's dangerous around out there. Hamtaro: You're right, Boss! Boss: Kay gang back to the clubhouse!!! Celebrate with the Pokemon!!! All the 12 Ham-hams: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! (Jumps for joy and so did all the small Pokemon as they excitedly headed back to the Pokemon and Ham-ham Clubhouse) Narrator: The future looks bright for our heroes Pokemon for now but up ahead... The new Pokemon and Ham-ham clubhouse will be just the secret for all the creatures around the world. And Ash and his friends of heading to the Ham-ham World is waiting. To Be Continued... Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts